The term Remote Operated Vehicle (ROV) refers to different kinds of vehicles and devices that may be used for underwater exploration or recovery of objects and things. The principal aspect of the design of any ROV is its size. Commercial large ROVs are impractical for recreational use because of such disadvantages of size and cost. For example, conventional large commercial ROV's for inspection and recovery are typically operated from a ship and require hoists, generators and personnel to operate. Commercial medium sized ROVs units are known and may be used for rescue and recovery by Fire Departments and professionals. Here again, these commercial ROVs of a medium size require equipment (i.e. energy generators to supply power through large cables), personnel (i.e. multiple people to operate) and are costly to purchase and maintain. As a result, large and medium size ROV's units have limited practical recreational use because of their size, cost and other disadvantages.
Known recreational ROVs for recreational use also have disadvantages of size and cost. Recreational ROV systems, because of their size and required auxiliary equipment, typically require more than one person to transport, set up and operate. Recreational ROV systems typically comprise a submersible unit that is controlled and powered by a generator or other source through a connecting cable that transmits the power and control signals from the topside to the underwater vehicle. The underwater vehicle typically has a propulsion system to be able to maneuver and a camera system to feed images for observation back to a monitor. Efforts to reduce the size and cost of recreational ROVs result in eliminating functionality and features. As a result, there is a long-felt need for a miniature ROV with improved maneuverability by a single person without eliminating functionality and features related to transmitting power, operation and navigating.
Examples of submersible ROV's include an ROV with cameras that return images to a control unit on the surface and operating submarine toys. Representative examples of such submersible recreational vehicles generally have a construction with a neutrally buoyant miniature frame and propulsion as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,066 to A. Haselton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,637 to Fleischmann, U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,742 to Shelton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,927 to Holm, U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,320 to Shelton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,509 to Piska, U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,958 to Hawkes, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,451 to Bleicken. Some submersible recreational vehicles have a communication means linking the base unit with the on-board control electronics in the underwater vehicle as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,637 to Fleischmann, U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,255 to Hawkes and U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,958 to Hawkes. While suitable for novelty, the known prior art suffers disadvantages of difficulty to operate, not having the control and battery in submersible ROV unit and limited camera visibility.
Of the submersible ROVs having application in the recreational activity of fishing, such conventional ROVs are designed for moving fishing lures away from holes and persons so as not to be detected by the fish. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,122,852, 6,822,927, and 7,441,509 designs of ROVs for moving fishing lures, specifically away from an ice hole, have an attachment for the fishing lure and pull the fishing line as they are moving away from the ice hole and then when a fish bites the line releases from the ROV. Ice fishing ROVs are propelled through the water by spiked wheels that obtain their driving force from running against the bottom of the ice or from standard propellers. Ice fishing ROVs are positioned and maneuvered using motorized systems with minimal controls and feedback. Ice fishing ROVs may include sensors (e.g. transducers with monitor 28s) that can show if fish are present and water depth. However, known ice fishing ROVs have disadvantages as these do not have cameras or video monitors, have limited power, maneuverability and duration. As a result, there is a long-felt need for a fishing ROV with improved maneuverability, transmitting power, operation, navigation and the ability to provide images of the ice fishing area and/or fish.
Moreover, in the general activity of fishing, and/or recreational water use, there is a long-felt need for an ROV with full capabilities, features and functionality to perform all of the tasks of the larger units like boat hull and drives inspections, looking for lost items, fresh and salt water fishing, search for persons who might have drowned, inspect nets and traps for fish, crabs or lobster, observe bridge and pier conditions and construction, oil rig footing inspections, and especially ice fishing as mentioned above. There also is a need for an ROV system made adaptable to the task with additional accessories like a hook or motorized clamp for retrieval of various items.